1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing a defective area of an optical recording medium recordable at high speed, recording/reproducing method thereof, and recording/reproducing apparatus thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lately, it is expected that a new high-density optical recording medium, e.g., optical disc, enabling to store vast volume of high-definition video data and high-sound-quality audio data, e.g., a rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE) will be developed and marketed.
The BD-RE, as shown in FIG. 1, is divided to allocate a lead-in area, data area, and lead-out area thereto. And, an inner spare area (ISA) and outer spare area (OSA) are allocated to a front end rear end of the data area, respectively.
The BD-RE records data thereon by cluster unit corresponding to a predetermined record unit. Due to the characteristics of a rewritable disc, the BD-RE enables to record data in a specific area repeatedly. In this case so, it is able to detect whether a defective area, as shown in FIG. 1, exists on the data area during recording data. In case that the defective area is detected, location information (address-A, address-B) for the defective area and another position information (address-a, address-b) recorded in the spare area by replacement as management information are recorded and stored in a defect list (DFL) of a defect management area (DMA) within the lead-in area as well as a series of replacement record operation of performing replacement recording of data, which is supposed to be recorded in the corresponding defective area, on the spare area, e.g., inner spare area (ISA) is carried out.
Currently, standardizations for high-speed (at least 2× speed) recordable BD-RE and high-speed recordable BD-WO (Blu-ray disc write once) are under discussion. And, the high-speed recordable disc considerably differs from a 1×-speed recordable disc in disc RPM, optimal write power, write pulse, and the like.
Moreover, high-speed recording tends to produce more defective areas than low-speed recording (ex., 1×-speed recording) in general. Such a defective area lowers overall performance of the corresponding disc and results in an excessive load of a corresponding system.
In case of the currently discussed high-speed recordable BD-RE or BD-WO, an efficient management scheme for the defective area is badly needed to cope with high speed. And, the efficient management scheme should be provided as specified information to secure reciprocal compatibility.